A Pleasant Return
by SonicYaoiFanatic
Summary: Shadow's been gone for 2 weeks and Silver's got a surprise waiting for him when he returns.


A Pleasant Return

me: hello all and welcome to my lastest story

Silver: you're not really gonna make me do this?

me: of course I am, you know you like it...

Silver: NO, I DON'T!

me: sure you do, even if you don't you're still doing it.

Silver: *sighs* whatever...... T_T

me: of suck it up and give them the disclaimer

Silver: this crazy woman doesn't own me or anyone else. thank god SEGA does, god only knows what would happen to me if she own us.

me: SHUT UP SILVER!

So far everything had gone as planned for Silver. He had been planning this since after teh day Shadow left and boy was he in for a surprise when he got home from his trip.

Shadow had been at the Mystic Ruins for a project and hadn't been back in almost two weeks and today he was coming home.

Silver rushed about the house preparing everything, even Shadow's favorite meal, a huge pot of chili, extra spicy. Silver smiled as he continued cooking, things were going to go so well.

~~2 hours later~~

Silver was sitting in front of the television when the doorbell rang. Silver paused his movie and ran to the door to find none other than the Ultimate Lifeform himself standing there with a suitcase in hand.

"Shadow!" Silver yelled and glomped the dark hedgie. Shadow couldn't help but smile at the pale grey hedgehog latched ahold of him.

"Hey, I missed you too Silver." He said as he peeled Silver off of him.

"Ooohhh, I have a surprise for you!" Silver spoke with extreme glee as he grabbed Shadow's hand and he proceeded to drag Shadow into the house.

As soon as Shadow entered he smelt it, a scent he knew so very well. He pause a moment and looked at Silver. "You didn't?" he said smiling at Silver.

"I did!" Silver said as he glapped his hands in front of himself. He knew Shadow would be pleased.

"When can we eat?" Shadow asked excitedly as he set his suitcase down in the doorway. Silver simply laughed and followed Shadow into the kitchen.

"We can eat now if you'd like." Silver replied as he grabbed two bowls out of the cupboard and set them on the table. He then grabbed two spoons and set them with the bowls.

Meanwhile, Shadow had proceeded to taste the chili and managed to burn himself.

"Damn it!" Shadow growled as he put his finger in his mouth to try and stop the pain.

Silver watched for a moment and small blush rose to his pale cheeks. He then went to check and see if Shadow was alright.

"You ok Shads?" Silver asked as he took Shadows hand.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Shadow replied. Silver then decided to kiss the small burn.

"Does it feel any better now?" Silver asked with a childish smile on his face.

"Yeah, it does, thanks Silver." Shadow replied then hugged the grey hedgehog before the two sat down to eat.

~~Later that evening~~

Shadow was sitting in front of the television watching a movies. It was currently about 9pm.

Meanwhile, Silver was upstairs preparing the last part of his surprise for Shadow. Silver had decided to dress himself like a french maid since it was something Shadow had mentioned before and thought he would enjoy it.

A tuft of fur stuck out of the corset top while the mini skirt barely covered his rear. To complete the outfit he had a small head band, a lace leg band, and to top it off, a feather duster. Silver did a little twirl in front of the mirror to make sure everything was in order. Throughly please with how he looked, he set forth with his plan.

"SHADOW! Can you help me out please!" Silver yelled down the stairs.

Shadow gave a slight disgruntled noise and paused his movie. 'What did he need right now in the middle of his movie?'

Shadow made his way up the stairs and to the room that he shared with Silver. When he entered the room his jaw dropped. Silver was dress a maids outfit, standing on a chair, attempting to dust a fan that was mounted to the ceiling. From where he was standing, Shadow had a clear shot up Silver's skirt.

"I can't seem to get this, could you help me out Shadow?" Silver said in a voice way too innocent even for him.

Shadow walked over to Silver and lifted him off the chair and set him on the floor.

"Of course I can help, but that's not what you really called me for, is it?" Shadow said in a seductive tone that made Silver weak in the knees.

"You got me, i called you for this..." Silver said before placing his lips on Shadow's and passionately kissing him.

Shadow stood stunned for a moment before he began to kiss back. Silver pressed his tongue against Shadow's lips asking for entrance that he was instantly given. The two let their tongues mingle and wrestle with one another before Shadow picked Silver up and carried him to the large, king sized bed that the two shared.

Shadow slowly traced a hand up Silver's skirt while still kissing him. He traced a finger up Silver's thigh, over the lace leg band, and up to a pair of silk panties.

'Man, he sure went all out with this, and all for me...' Shadow thought to himself,

Silver wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and deepened the kiss even more. Meanwhile, Shadow was tugging at silky panties to try and release the bulge that was growing within them.

Silver broke the kiss and both were panting slightly. Silver moved himself to the center of the bed and motioned for Shadow to follow. He complied without question and proceeded to get on top of Silver.

Shadow leaned down and kissed Silver's neck while he started to undo the corset top Silver was wearing. While Shadow did this Silver ran his hand through the black and red quills and gently rubbed behind Shadow's ear. Shadow let out a low purr as Silver continued his actions.

Silver felt the purr on his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine. Shadow has successfully removed the corset and started kissing down Silver's chest and gently licking the fur. Silver moaned softly and Shadow was getting lower and lower.

Shadow paused at the waist band of the skirt to rub his thumbs along his pale lovers hips. This resulted in other soft moans from Silver, which were music to Shadow's ears.

After a few minutes of that, Shadow's head disappeared under the frofy maids skirt. With the panties removed Shadow had perfect access to his lovers toy. He gave a few licks to the end which resulted in louder moans from Silver.

Pleased with himself, Shadow ventured further. He started by just giving small licks along his loves shaft before taking it into his mouth and starting a slow and steady pace. Silver had wrapped one hand in Shadow's quills while the other was gripping the sheets as Shadow sped up.

Lushish moan passed Silver's lips as he came closer to the edge. Shadow moved his mouth to the very tip and stopped for a second to hear Silver's gasps before he finished up by running his tongue along the underside of Silver's manhood. The sensation pushed Silver over the edge and he orgasmed around Shadow's muzzle.

Shadow removed himself from under Silver's skirt and kissed his now flushed lover. Silver's cheeks were a bright pink and he was still panting softly. Shadow smiled at him.

"So, I take it you liked that?" Shadow said teasingly.

It took Silver a moment before he could answer, but when he caught his breath he replied, "Oh course Shadow......I always do."

"Well, they don't call me the Ultimate for nothing." Shadow said with a laugh.

Shadow had just realized it, but he spent the whole time pleasuring Silver while he had an aching need himself. Silver happened to notice this as well and made a suggestion.

"Hey Shads, can you scoot over just a bit?" Silver asked innocently.

"Sure......for what though?" Shadow asked puzzled. Just as he asked Silver rolled over onto his stomach then pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. It was then that Shadow realized what he meant.

Shadow moved and positioned himself near Silver's rear, his member pulsing in anticipation.

"Are you ready?" Shadow asked in a cautious tone.

Silver relaxed himself and breathed in, then out. "Yeah Shadow, I'm ready now." Silver replied.

With that Shadow slowly pushed his erection into Silver slowly. When he saw Silver grip the sheets he pause for a moment to let Silver's body adjust to the feeling.

After a minute or so his body relaxed and Shadow began to slowly thrust in and out. Shadow groaned as he rocked his hips into Silver. He'd been away longer than he thought. He'd forgotten how much he loved the feel of Silver around him,

Silver let out a loud moan as Shadow hit his prostate. Shadow had been slightly lost in thought until jsut after that moment.

Silver gripped at the sheets more and moaned out softly, "h-harder..."

Shadow was only too eager to comply, as he thrust harder into Silver he found that same sweet spot again and Silver cried out with pleasure.

After a few for thrusts he was hitting the spot ever time and a sweet stream of moans erupted from Silver's throat. Oh how Shadow had missed that sound.

Shadow has coming close to orgasm as he speed up more and Silver was now gasping for breath again. A few more thrust and Shaodw exploded inside of Silver. Both letting out a loud moan as Shadow slumped slightly on Silver's back as he caught his breath.

Several moments later Shadow pulled put of Silver and laid next to him. Silver laid his head on Shadow's chest and listened to him breath a while before speaking.

"How was that for a welcome home present?" Silver asked sleepily.

"That was really nice Silver....You're gonna have to start dressing like that when you cook around here." Shadow said with laugh. "It's really sexy on you."

Silver blushed and placed a kiss on Shadow's lips. "I'm glad you liked it." Silver replied with a smile.

Shadow then got a sly smirk on his face, "Sooo...... you ready for round two?" Shadow asked seductively.

"R-r-round...two??" Silver asked before he was glomped by Shadow and the two rolled off the bed and soft moans could be heard as the two passionately kissed.

THE END!!

Plz Review


End file.
